Thetis
is a character from Mega Man ZX Advent. He is a kind boy that loves swimming and the sea life, but he wants to punish and rid people from the world for dumping their waste into the sea. He is the chosen one for Biometal Model L, the Ice Mega Man. The player battles him at the Highway. Model L grants Thetis many superhuman abilities, such as swimming at super speed, ice manipulation, and the ability to breathe underwater. Appearance Thetis appears as a young boy with short blue hair with a single large strand standing upright. He is characterized by his innocent, vibrant expression. He wears his Mega Man jacket right under his Mega Man-inspired hoodie and though he's sporting a pair of white thigh-high socks, he doesn't appear to be wearing any pants. He also has a red triangle on his forehead, confirming his status as a Reploid. Despite this, however, Grey when confronting Thetis, implied the latter was a human when he calls him out for harming "humans such as Thetis."Grey: So you take innocent lives!? You kill humans just like yourself. // Thetis: Like me? No, me and the others are no ordinary humans, we are Mega Men! And after I finish you off, I will be even more powerful. When I am the Mega Man King, I will rid the Earth of self-serving humans! Personality He's a kind person who appears to be quite upstanding. He loves the ocean and sea life. However due to human overpopulation having an adverse effect on the seas, Thetis develops a grudge on mankind and participates in the Game of Destiny in order to gain the power to restore the earth to its pure state. He considers himself and the other Mega Men to be exceptional beings from the rest of humanity. History Mega Man ZX Advent The player encounters him at the Arctic Ice Floe with Atlas. Instead of fighting the player, he flees leaving them to fight Chronoforce. The player encounters him again at the Highway where he is attacking citizens to feed Model W. He Megamerges and jumps into the ocean with Grey/Ashe following him. He explains that he is participating in the Game of Destiny to punish humans for polluting the sea. After he is defeated, he retreats and takes the Model W with him. He appears briefly after Grey/Ashe breaks Aeolus's cipher with all the other Mega Men. He also appears after the defeat of the eight Pseudoroids in Ouroboros with Atlas, Aeolus, and Siarnaq. They are about to attack Grey/Ashe when Vent/Aile arrive and fights them instead, allowing the player to continue. After defeating Albert, Ouroboros starts collapsing. Model Z separates from Vent/Aile in order to keep Thetis and the other Mega Men busy by freezing the Biometals, which in turn freezes the four Mega Men. Their fates are unknown, but if the game is cleared on Hard Mode, all the Mega Men are seen alive and well in their Megamerged forms. It's also implied that the original immortal Reploid Data was inserted into them, as right after Master Thomas asked Master Mikhail what he thinks happened to the data, the four show up. Attacks *The battlefield is the ocean, reminiscent of Fairy Leviathan's battlefield in the Mega Man Zero series. *He dash-swims around the screen and twirls the halberd around. Sometimes he feints this attack. *He stops and fires off a triangular wave of energy not unlike Childre Inarabitta. *His charged attack differs depending on which character is being used. As Grey, he fires off a pair of ice dragons that home in on him. As Ashe, he manifests a thick, spiky ice formation which he then shatters, releasing a series of ice shards. These attacks can be countered using a fire attack or the Homing Lasers. *His ultimate attack involves him summoning a machine from underground that shoots out several snowflakes, and then proceeds to create a vacuum that sucks in all nearby, the snowflakes themselves having been dispersed about from the force. They can be destroyed before the vacuum effect occurs using the Homing Lasers. Gallery Thetis_concept_art.jpg|Thetis' early concept art. Thetis_modelL_concept.jpg|Concept art of Thetis using Model L. ThetisModelL.png|Thetis using Model L. ZXAFL.png|Thetis and Atlas in their Megamerged forms. Thetis2ro8le51_2.gif|Thetis Megamerging and changing back. ZXAHardModeEnd.png|Thetis along with the other Mega Men and Master Thomas. Etymology *Thetis is named after a female sea nymph of Greek mythology, Thetis. *Tethys is an ocean/sea from the time of the dinosaurs, in turn named after the Greek Titaness Tethys. Trivia * Thetis appears to be the only Mega Man in ZX Advent who wishes to think about peace.Thetis: It's too bad... I thought you, at least, would understand what I'm trying to accomplish! I won't give up. I shall awaken Model W and change this world for the better! This may indicate that he is actually a good character, but was possibly corrupted by Model W. He is also the only enemy that appears to want to appeal to the player, with all other enemies indicating annoyance at their "failure to understand" or feeling that nobody else would "understand the glory of our plans". References Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Playable Characters Category:Major Antagonists